


Day 22

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yes....that scene....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22

"Sherlock! Anything on the menu, whatever you want, free...on the house for you and your date."

"Do you want to eat?"

"I'm not his date."

"This man got me off a murder charge."

What the-

"This is Angelo. Three years ago I successfully proved to Lestrade at the time of a particularly vicious triple murder that Angelo was in a completely different part of town, house-breaking."

"He cleared my name."

"I cleared it a bit. Anything happening over there?"

"Nothing. But for this man, I'd have gone to prison."

"Angelo, you did go to prison."

"I'll get a candle, more romantic..."

"I'm not his date!"

"You may as well eat, it may be a wait...."

"You know...people don't have arch - enemies...?"

"Hmmmm I'm thhorry?"

that lisp...sigh

"In real life, people don't have arch - enemies."

"Sounds dull. What do 'real people' have then?"

"Friends. People they like, people they don't like...girlfriends, boyfriends..."

Not my business...

"Dull."

"No girlfriend, then?"

Oh damn, why am I going there-

"Girlfriend...no...not really my area."

Hmmm...well...hmmmm

"Boyfriend, then? Which is fine, by the way."

"I know it's fine, but no."

"Good. Unattached like me."

Yeah, unattached for the last billion years...

"John. Uh...though I'm ummm, flattered..."

Oh. no. Now I've fucked this up...just back up a bit...

"No."

"I consider myself married to my work..."

"It's fine. It's all fine."

"Good."


End file.
